


Are We Friends or Are We Lovers?

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: And needs to get her shit together, Angst, Eve's stupid, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: There's an unstoppable force that seems to be pulling Eve and Villanelle together and no matter how hard Eve tries she knows her and Villanelle are more than friends and always have been.Or a take on the prompt "We are not just friends and you fucking know it."





	Are We Friends or Are We Lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "We are not just friends and you fucking know it."

 

Ever since Villanelle has been working for MI6, Eve’s life has been... stressful to say the least.

 

Carolyn’s handed off the task of handling Villanelle and making sure she doesn’t go rogue to Eve.

 

Eve still isn’t able to decide if she’s glad about that or not.

 

~~She is.~~

 

She’s torn because it means, on the one hand, she has to spend time with Villanelle who somehow never seems to stop annoying the ever loving shit out of her but on the other hand, she  _gets_  to spend time with Villanelle who makes her laugh and makes her finally feel things that she never thought she could.

 

So because Carolyn made Eve Villanelle’s new handler, Eve is currently trying to debrief Villanelle on the next mission as they sit in Villanelle’s bedroom, Eve on the bed and Villanelle on the chair across from her.

 

“And after we track him down you’re going to,” Eve looks up and realizes Villanelle isn’t even paying attention, “Villanelle, are you even paying attention?”

 

Villanelle looks up at Eve and smiles.

 

“To you? All the time, baby.”

 

Eve flushes.

 

“Then, what did I just say?”

 

“You asked if I was paying attention.”

 

“Before that.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I have no idea.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

Villanelle gets up and moves to sit next to Eve.

 

She sits far closer than necessary and Eve tries to suppress the shiver that tries to break free when Villanelle’s thigh brushes against hers.

 

“I was thinking of other things,” Villanelle’s hand traces shapes up and down Eve’s arm.

 

Eve knows she shouldn’t ask. Eve knows it’s dangerous, and that Villanelle’s going to say something that’s just going to complicate her life further, but Villanelle’s a god damn magnet and Eve has never been able to do anything other than be pulled towards her.

 

“Do you want to know what I was thinking of?”

 

“N - no. I need you to pay attention so I can explain this.”

 

“How am I supposed to pay attention with you sitting on my bed when all I can think about is how I’d like to push you down on to my bed and -”

 

“And that’s enough!”

 

Eve shakes Villanelle’s hand off her arm and stands up swiftly moving to the chair Villanelle had previously occupied.

 

“Don’t you want to hear the rest of what I was thinking about?”

 

_Yes._

 

“No.”

 

“Suit yourself, Eve, Polastri.”

 

Eve starts to explain the plans again, barely able to get through it without begging Villanelle to tell her what she had been thinking.

 

-

 

Villanelle is definitely fucked.

 

She didn’t listen to Eve or Carolyn or Konstantin, and now there was a gun to her head.

 

In hindsight, she most definitely should’ve listened to Eve.

 

Eve had told her to wait for the backup and for her not to go in alone, Eve had basically pleaded with her because she knew this was dangerous and if Villanelle were to try to pin the emotion behind her voice, she would almost say Eve seemed worried.

 

Eve had even pulled Villanelle aside, taken her hand, and squeezed it, told her to stay safe.

 

But instead, Villanelle had slipped away from the group and followed her gut, which granted had been correct, and now she’s trapped in a small room with a man pointing a gun at her head.

 

“So, you came to kill me, and now I am going to kill you.”

 

The man walks around Villanelle in a circle, always keeping the gun pointed at her.

 

“I wasn’t here to kill you, but now, I will.”

 

The man chuckles.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

 

Villanelle doesn’t answer because she doesn’t have one.

 

She knows she’s most likely fucked because she’s alone and she doesn’t have any plan to escape.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Oh, I’m not worrying. I would be if I were you, though.”

 

_I am._

 

Villanelle likes to say she lives life without regrets and that’s been right up until this point, but if she were to die, she would have one glaring huge regret named Eve Polastri.

 

Because she was so undeniably attracted to her and nothing had happened yet between them, and every part of her was _aching_ for it.

 

Aching to touch her or hold or even be in a room with her.

 

Villanelle sighs and closes her eyes.

 

She’s going to fucking die here, and there’s nothing she or anyone else can do about it because she didn’t tell anyone she’s here and no one followed her and -, and she hears a gun cocking and the man saying, “Time to die,” and then a gun goes off but... but she doesn’t feel anything.

 

He was only a few feet away from her, no way he could’ve missed.

 

She tentatively opens an eye, and she sees Eve standing there at the door out of breath holding a gun, and the man is on the floor a puddle of blood already forming.

 

Villanelle is speechless for the first time in ages because she knew Eve had it in her to stab someone, but she never thought Eve could kill someone. 

 

They stand there staring at each other for many seconds until Eve rushes forward, stepping over the lifeless man and standing in front of Villanelle.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“How... how did you know?”

 

“I put a tracking device on your phone weeks ago.”

 

“That is creepy, Eve.”

 

“And it’s why you are alive.”

 

Villanelle prods the man with her foot while holding eye contact with Eve confirming that he’s dead.

 

“You killed him.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Why?”

 

Eve seems thrown off by the question like she doesn’t exactly know why.

 

“He was going to kill you.”

 

Villanelle takes a step closer to Eve, invading her personal space.

 

She brings her hand still shaking up to Eve’s face to push a curl behind her ear.

 

“Thank you,” Villanelle breathes out as she looks down to Eve’s lips.

 

Eve begins to move closer, and Villanelle closes her eyes, thinks Eve’s going to kiss her but instead Eve's lips land on her cheek almost but not quite touching her mouth.

 

“Come on, I have to explain to Carolyn why he is now dead,” Eve says, turning around and grabbing Villanelle’s wrist to yank her along.

 

-

 

Ever since Eve killed someone for Villanelle, things between them have been different.

 

Softer, kinder.

 

Villanelle isn’t sure what to make of it.

 

All she knows is that she loves it.

 

~~Love Eve.~~

 

-

 

"Eve?”

 

Villanelle walks up to Eve’s desk, impatiently tapping on her desk.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you want to hang out tonight?”

 

This causes Eve to glance up from her work.

 

“Is there something important we need to discuss?”

 

“No? Why must there be something important, do not act like you don’t enjoy seeing me.”

 

Eve sighs.

 

She  _could_ deny, but that would be a fruitless effort, and they both know that. 

 

“I’m busy,” Eve replies, weakly.

 

She knows being alone with Villanelle will only lead to further disaster and despite the fact she’s aching in her bones to be with Villanelle, she knows that it won’t end well.

 

_Would it?_

 

“Hmm. You weren’t busy when it was for work.”

 

‘What?”

 

“Nothing. I’ll see you later tonight, Eve.”

 

Villanelle walks away and Eve knows that no matter what she does, she will see Villanelle later tonight.

 

-

 

Eve’s making dinner when there’s a knock on her door.

 

She knows it’s Villanelle.

 

She knows without even having to look, it’s Villanelle.

 

Eve sets down her knife and goes to open the door.

 

She opens it and is met with Villanelle looking beautiful as always.

 

Villanelle strides past Eve, kicking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen.

 

“Sure, you can come in.”

 

Eve hears Villanelle’s laugh from the kitchen, and she thinks it’s the sweetest sound she’s ever heard.

 

-

 

After dinner, Eve and Villanelle settle onto the couch to watch a movie.

 

“What do you want to watch, Eve?”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“You are no fun.”

 

“You’re free to go home.”

 

Villanelle sighs and turns on the TV and starts to scroll through Netflix.

 

“That’s what I thought, Vill.”

 

It’s only once Eve sees Villanelle huge grin that she realizes what she just said.

 

“Vill?”

 

Villanelle smirks and moves closer to Eve who’s already up against the side of the couch.

 

“Um... I didn’t - you know what, I have to use the bathroom.”

 

Eve goes to stand up, but Villanelle moves her arms to trap Eve so she can’t move. 

 

“Do you, Eve?”

 

Villanelle shifts even closer, seeing how far she can push Eve.

 

“Yes?” 

 

Eve mumbles out softly, and it’s more of a question than a statement.

 

Villanelle hums and Eve thinks she’s going to move back, but Villanelle doesn’t if anything she moves even closer to Eve.

 

Eve knows she should move back, should try and retreat, but she doesn’t.

 

Instead, she leans in towards Villanelle, almost pressing their lips together.

 

Right as Villanelle is about to close the final few inches between them, they both hear the door open and close and Niko’s voice ring out.

 

“Eve?”

 

Niko walks into the living room and sees Eve trapped against the couch by Villanelle and sighs turning to leave.

 

Eve finally springs into action, pushing Villanelle away from her and running after Niko.

 

-

 

Villanelle knows she should leave and give Niko and Eve space, but she’s quite sick of this game her and Eve are playing, and she plans on waiting until Niko inevitably leaves.

 

She can hear them both arguing from the kitchen and wishes she had headphones.

 

“What are you doing with her, Eve!?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Villanelle scoffs. As if. They were about to have fantastic sex, and it was ruined once **again**.

 

“Why is she even here?”

 

“Why are you even here, Niko?”

 

There’s a pause in the conversation, and it goes silent, and Villanelle really hopes that means Niko is about to leave, but sadly, he continues to talk.

 

“Because I was going to try and work things out between us, but I can see that you’re clearly... preoccupied with someone else.”

 

“I am not preoccupied, Niko. I was discussing... a work thing. You know Villanelle works with me.”

 

A work thing. _Sure_.

 

Villanelle wants more than ever to kill Niko, but she sits patiently on the couch, waiting for Eve to return.

 

“A work thing? It looked more like you two were about to -”

 

“We weren’t!”

 

“Oh, you weren’t? How long have you been fucking her behind my back.”

 

 Villanelle hears Eve’s scoff and has to suppress a laugh.

 

“First off, we haven’t been fucking at all and secondly, how is it behind your back if you left?”

 

That seems to stump Niko for a few seconds as it’s silent.

 

“I don’t know why I thought we could make this work. Have fun with your girlfriend.”

 

“We are just friends, Niko!”

 

Villanelle stills and feels her heart stop.

 

Friends?

 

Is that _really_ what Eve thinks they are?

 

“Don’t lie to me, Eve.”

 

The next thing Villanelle hears is the door slamming closed, and a few seconds later, Eve walks back into the room. 

 

Eve at least has the decency to look embarrassed.

 

She stands awkwardly in the doorway, fiddling with her fingers before she speaks.

 

“Sorry... about that.”

 

Villanelle scoffs.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Villanelle goes to stands because she thinks she should leave.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Leaving.”

 

Villanelle walks past Eve expecting no resistance but is met with Eve grabbing her arm.

 

“What? Why? Is it something Niko said?”

 

Villanelle bitterly laughs and turns towards Eve.

 

“No. It’s something you said.”

 

“What?”

 

“You said we were just friends.”

 

Eve’s grip on Villanelle’s wrist tightens.

 

“I - what?”

 

“God, you’re dense.”

 

“But we are. We are _just_ friends.”

 

Villanelle sneers.

 

“We are not just friends, and you fucking know it.”

 

Villanelle yanks her arm away from Eve and exits her house, slamming the door as Niko did minutes earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter I promise. Submit prompts to me on tumblr or in the comments!! My tumblr is @killingvillaneve ; )


End file.
